Blooming Diaries
Blooming Diaries is a role-playing game developed and published by Round 1 Industries. The game is marked as the team's very first and very own original series created by themselves. It was initially going to be a original series by Imaginate/Kidtendo TM but the team decided to make it their own original series, as if it was the team's very own original series. The game will be released in 2020. Development The creator and designer of the game, Kasiatendo™️, made a drawing of a comic book he was going to make dubbed "Go Girl!!". It was going to be about a girl who is a rockstar named Betrayesse (real name: Riley Graceful). After she got fired by her boss, she was feeling "dormant" and emotionless until she discovers demon-like creatures. The only way she can get her job back as a rockstar is by showing her boss and the audience the demon-like creature. However, Kasiatendo rejected the comic book idea saying that "it might not make any sense or so", as if the "boss" thing and the demon-like creatures may not really fit into the story. Before she came up with the failed idea, her friend Kidtendo (who is a good artist of drawing characters) made a drawing of a anime girl in a rockstar outfit. She made a separate paper to replicate the drawing and saves it. Kasiatendo kept the separate replica of the character in her coat pocket for months. She still kept it for approximately 3 years (late 2016-2019). In late 2019, Kasiatendo was looking at the character and was thinking about reviving it as something else. That is where Blooming Diaries comes in. In December 20th, 2019, Kasiatendo has the idea to not kill the main bosses in the game. This idea was inspired by Shin Megami Tensei and Undertale, where the main characters doesn't have to defeat the main bosses but be friends with them. Kasiatendo also has the idea to make her own character sprites in Google Drawings by using shapes rather than using sprites from other games that are 8-bit or 16-bit. Gameplay Blooming Diaries' gameplay is focusing on school and being a hero. In the school gameplay, You attend class and socialize with your friends in fun/situational moments. In the battle gameplay, You fight with the Bloomus race with you and your party. It's very similar to Neo's gameplay but very different. The HUD (heads up display) is completely different than the rest of the role-playing games Round has ever developed. The Character slots are placed in the left of the screen, while the enemies' slots are placed in the right of the screen during battles. The battle menu is completely different from the other role-playing Round 1 has developed as well. It depicts a white shadow behind the character with 4 optional circles from up to down. The 4 options of the circles are "Act", "Defend", "Item" and "Switch". The "Act" option lets you pick 2 other options which is "Attack" and "Special". If one of them is picked by the player, it leads them to a menu of regular/special attacks such as slash or sunlight. The "Defend" option lets your character(s) defend themself(ves) from harm. It may sound like a "Act" option, but it is what it is. The "Item" option leads you to a menu of items of what you collected throughout the game such as perfume potion (which is basically fruit punch that taste really good), and/or fire resistance. Finally, the "Switch" option lets you switch to different characters you unlocked while progressing through the game. Plot Ever since school is out and Christmas break began, fellow protagonist Blossom walks home through the woods until she finds a ruby sword in a snow hill. Sets the weapon free and wields it, until a group of enemies known as the Bloomus has appeared. To be edited. Characters To Be Edited. Gallery Blooming_Diaries_Poster.png|The Official Poster Blooming_Diaries_Logo.png|The Logo Blooming_Diaries_Dreamlock_Cover.png|Dreamlock Cover Trivia * Kasiatendo kept the "Riley" (or the rockstar anime girl) drawing for approximately 3 years. * This is the first Round 1 game starring a female character as the main protagonist. * The game has similarities between Neo and Persona 5: # They earn a occupation (Phantom Thief, Neo, Bloomstriker). # They save the day by defeating some very important enemies. # They have a huge role in the game. # They have friends to help them on their missions. Category:Video Games